Good Boys Gone Bad
by PetitBoutdeCiel
Summary: Lorsqu'un Warbler est dans le besoin, Blaine n'hésite pas avant de décider de l'aider. Par tout les moyens !


**Note de l'Auteure** :

Bonsoir les lecteurs :) !

Aujourd'hui je poste le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction un peu particulière . C'est une FF que j'écris avec une de mes meilleures amies, connue sous le pseudo de Myuu sur :). Nous nous sommes lancées dans ce petit - ou plutôt énorme- défis d'écrire une histoire sur les Warblers ou chacune écrirais un chapitre à tour de rôle ! Donc ce prologue est écrit par Myuu, et le prochain c'est moi qui m'y colle :) ! En ce qui concerne les couples, le fait que le couple principal ne soit pas affiché n'est pas une erreur de manip ^^ ! Nous sommes des jeunes filles sadiques qui préfèrent laisser aux lecteurs deviner quel sera le couple principal ! Et je doit vous dire que cela ne sera pas chose facile car ce prologue brouille les pistes ) ! Ah et une dernière chose, ceux qui s'attendent à voir du Klaine ne doivent pas trop espérer, cette FF est centrée sur la Dalton Academy et les Warblers ! Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce prologue que je trouve absolument génial :) merci Myuu 3.

En espérant que cela vous plaise :

Les bruits de pas de Blaine se répercutèrent sur les murs en marbre de la Dalton Academy.  
Son regard erra autour de lui, connaissant chaque détail par cœur. Son pas se ralentit lorsqu'il vit arriver un groupe de nouveaux étudiants revêtant l'uniforme de son ancien lycée.  
Ordinairement, Blaine aurait été ravi de retourner à la Dalton Academy, même en tant que visiteur, mais l'appel de Jeff l'avait un peu inquiété. Son ami avait beau lui avoir dit que tout allait bien, Blaine avait bien sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le son de la voix du blond.  
Alors il avait préféré se rendre dans son ancien lycée afin de discuter en tête à tête avec Jeff. Peut être se trompait-il. … … En fait il préférerait se tromper. Jeff avait été son meilleur ami lors de ses années à Dalton, il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose lui soit arrivé alors qu'il n'était plus là.  
Il rejoignit la salle de réunion des Warblers et fut chaudement accueillit pas ses anciens camarades.  
Une partie de lui fut ravie d'étreindre ses amis, l'autre partie commençait à prendre peur car il n'avait toujours pas vu Jeff. Ni Nick d'ailleurs … . Même Sebastian était absent de la salle qu'affectionnait l'ancien Warbler.  
Il se dirigea vers Wes et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Après les quelques paroles de politesse, la question qui trottait dans la tête de Blaine lui échappa :

- « Jeff n'est pas là ? »

Sa voix essayait de ne pas traduire son angoisse mais le sourire de son ainé qui se fana lui noua une boule au ventre.

- « Dans le parc, sur le banc en face de l'endroit où tu as enterré Pavarotti. »

Blaine se ficha de savoir si Wes savait ça car il l'y avait vu ou si il le savait car Jeff y passait tout son temps … il se ficha même de donner une réponse à son ancien leader, il sortit à grand pas de la pièce avec pour idée de se rendre au lieu indiqué par Wes.  
.Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour y arriver et la vue qu'offrait son ancien camarade lui brisa le cœur. Le teint terne, les cheveux gras, la peau visiblement pas entretenu depuis longtemps, Jeff ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un étudiant.  
Silencieusement, il alla s'assoir à coté de son ami en espérant intérieurement que ce dernier esquisserait un mouvement en le voyant arriver. Pourtant, Jeff resta immobile, les yeux rivés au sol, presque inconscient de la présence de son ami.  
Ignorant le malaise dans son ventre, Blaine entoura les épaules de son ami de ses bras et l'attira contre lui.  
Se sentant attiré contre une masse chaude, Jeff laissa échapper un petit gémissement de détresse et blottit sa tête sur la tête de l'ancien Warbler.  
Celui-ci posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les lui caressa doucement, sentant quelques gouttes humides tomber sur son épaule.  
Il attendit quelques minutes … plusieurs même … en réalité il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position avant que Blaine n'ose l'écarter de lui en lui posant la question fatale :

- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les yeux toujours embués de larmes, Jeff répondit tant bien que mal à l'interrogation de son ainé, ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

- « Nick … Il est partit … »

Ces mots prononcés, la réalité le frappant à nouveau, il replongea dans le cou de Blaine pour étouffer ses pleurs.  
Blaine lui, resta scotché devant la réponse de Jeff. Nick … l'inséparable compagnon de Jeff était partit. Pourquoi ?

- « Depuis quand ? »

Sans se remettre dans le champ de vision de l'ex Warbler, Jeff tenta tant bien que mal d'articuler une phrase correcte.

- « Presque un mois … »

Le pourquoi résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Blaine. Il hésitait pourtant à le poser à voix haute. Il était au courant de l'amour que portait Jeff à Nick … alors est-ce que Jeff s'était déclaré à Nick et l'avait rendu mal à l'aise au point que celui-ci veule quitter la Dalton Academy ? Blaine ne pouvait décemment pas poser cette question.  
Il posa sa tête sur les cheveux de son cadet en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

- « Je suis désolé … »

Jeff renifla bruyamment en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si Nick a décidé de changer de lycée … personne n'en est responsable … »

Cette dernière phrase semblait faite pour convaincre Jeff lui-même … du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait à Blaine.

- « Tu sais pourquoi il est partit ? » tenta Blaine en espérant ne pas faire de dégâts en plus dans le cœur du brun.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, bousculant légèrement le petit hobbit au passage.  
- « Il a dit qu'il voulait changer d'orientation … que le chant ne l'intéressait plus … »  
Blaine se mordit doucement les lèvres, s'en voulant à l'avance pour ce qu'il allait dire.

- « Et tu lui as dit … tu sais ? Pour tes sentiments … ? »

Un petit silence s'installa avant que la voix de Jeff parvienne à son ainé.

- « Non … »

Un petit pincement saisit le cœur de Blaine. Il était déçu pour son ami … il avait mal pour son ami … Comme Jeff avait eut mal quand Blaine n'avait pu avouer ses sentiments à leur ancien leader avant que celui-ci ne finisse sa scolarité.

- "Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça ..." murmura Blaine.

Jeff sourit malgré ses larmes.

- "Excuse moi ..."

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et s'éloigna légèrement de son ami pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

- "Je suis pathétique ..."

Les sourcils du petit hobbit se froncèrent alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- "Ne dis pas ça ! Tu réagis comme n'importe quel humain !"

- "Mais ça n'empêche pas que je me sens pitoyable ..."

La voix éteinte du Warbler continua à déchirer le cœur de Blaine.

- "Peut être que tu te sens comme ça maintenant, mais ça ne va pas durer .. tu vas trouver quelqu'un

d'autre et, (il rajouta précipitamment en voyant le visage de Jeff se décomposer une nouvelle fois), même si ce n'est pas le cas, tes sentiments finiront par s'atténuer."

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Blaine prit la main de Jeff entre les siennes et la serra.

- "Je t'en fais la promesse."

Un nouveau sourire reconnaissant éclaira le visage de Jeff.

- "Merci ..."

La figure du Warbler un peu plus sereine réjouit Blaine jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son meilleure ami mais il fut coupé dans son action par des applaudissements. Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit importun. La vision d'un Sebastian, adossé à un arbre, son petit rictus narquois sur les lèvres, anima la colère dans le corps de Blaine. Le nouveau leader des Warblers essuya une fausse larme et reprit ses applaudissements.

- "C'était magnifique ... bravo. Tellement dégoulinant d'amour, d'amitié et de guimauve ... digne d'un épisode des Bisounours."

Blaine se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de Sebastian en ayant bien dans l'idée de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et sa fierté, mais ce dernier tendit ses mains en l'air en signe de non-violence.  
- " Du calme, Anderson. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de t'envoyer à l'hôpital aujourd'hui."  
Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais étrangement, son esprit était vide de toute répartie. Comme d'habitude en fait ... à chaque fois qu'une confrontation arrivait, il perdait ses moyens. Il souffla alors par le nez pour se calmer et planta son regard droit dans les pupilles de son cadet.

- "Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?"

Une petite moue apparut sur les lèvres de Sebastian alors qu'il contournait le hobbit pour se rapprocher de Jeff.

- "Ne t'en fais pas, je garderais cette jolie, mais pitoyable, scène pour moi ... A moins que je ne la

soumette à Disney Channel pour en faire un épisode d'Hannah Montana.

Blaine, qui s'était retourné durant la pique de son cadet, foudroya le dos de ce dernier du regard.  
Sebastian quant à lui, s'était accroupi devant Jeff, son visage ayant effacé toutes traces de moqueries.

- "Jeff ? commença-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Wes veut te voir, il faut qu'on y aille."

Jeff hocha lentement la tête avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Sebastian et de se remettre debout.  
Le leader des Warblers l'attira doucement contre lui et, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ainé, il commença à retourner vers le lycée.  
Blaine resta étourdi pendant quelques secondes devant le brusque changement de personnalité de Sebastian puis, il couru pour rattraper les deux Warblers. Il attrapa la manche de Sebastian et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- "Où l'emmènes-tu ?"

Un claquement de langue montra l'agacement du chanteur alors que son visage prenait une expression blasée.

- "Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te révèle nos chansons et nos chorégraphies pour les Régionales ?"

Blaine se pétrifia encore une fois avant de rattraper à nouveau Sebastian qui avait continué son chemin. Celui ci se tourna vers le petit hobbit, le visage tendu par un mélange de colère et d'agacement.

- "Écoute Blaine, au départ je voulais passer outre parce que tu étais là pour voir Jeff mais en réalité, on n'apprécie pas trop qu'un membre d'une autre chorale vienne ici ... on est un peu méfiant avec les compétitions qui arrivent."

S'assurant que Blaine avait compris le message, Sebastian reprit sa route en compagnie de Jeff, toujours aussi silencieux depuis l'arrivé de son leader. Blaine les regarda donc s'éloigner, se promettant de revenir plus tard dans la semaine pour aller voir l'état de son ami.  
Mais, entre les répétitions à McKinley, les sorties avec ses amis et les soirées avec son petit copain Kurt, il ne put retourner à la Dalton Academy que la semaine suivante. Entre temps, il avait essayé de se rassurer : Jeff avait eut l'air un peu mieux après lui avoir parlé. Et puis, une peine de cœur s'oubliait facilement non ? En plus, il avait trouvé que la solidarité entre les membres des Warblers s'était consolidé .. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait vu Sebastian agir aussi gentiment avec Jeff. Il ne savait (probablement) rien de l'histoire entre Jeff et Nick mais avait fait de son mieux pour ménager Jeff. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Blaine. Même si celui ci trouvait que le nouveau leader des Warblers s'était légèrement emporté contre lui. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu à la Dalton Academy.  
Ce fut donc avec un peu d'angoisse qu'il re franchit les portes de son ancien lycée. Cette fois ci, il ne passerait ni par les salles de cours, ni par le jardin, il irait directement aux dortoirs afin de trouver Jeff.  
Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Se laissant aller à ce sentiment, il fit un petit détour pour se rendre dans son ancienne chambre avant d'aller attendre Jeff dans la sienne. Il aurait presque pu y retourner les yeux fermés, anticipant chaque virages, chaque mur et chaque porte.  
Pourtant il se stoppa net en entendant des voix venant de plus loin devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quels élèves auraient pu sécher les cours du matin pour dormir un peu plus longtemps puis il s'approcha jusqu'au croisement des couloirs, restant légèrement en retrait pour ne pas se faire voir. Non pas qu'il voulait espionner ! Pas du tout ... Il se rappelait juste de ce que lui avait dit Sebastian comme quoi, avec les compétitions qui arrivaient, il ne devait pas être ici. ça l'embêterait bien si il se faisait prendre dans les dortoirs et que son geste disqualifie les New Direction. Non ... le fait qu'il se cache n'avait absolument rien à voir avec sa curiosité.  
Tout en se persuadant lui même, Blaine tenta un coup d'œil en direction des voix qu'il entendait et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sortir de ... son ancienne chambre. L'inconnu se tenait de dos mais de là où il était, Blaine pouvait voir que son uniforme avait été revêtu à la va-vite et que ses cheveux blond partaient dans tout les sens, comme si il sortait du lit. Il semblait au petit hobbit que le Warbler parlait à quelqu'un mais l'angle de vue que Blaine avait ne lui permettait pas de voir de qui il s'agissait. Le jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte recula légèrement alors qu'une main sortait du hors champ de Blaine pour aller toucher l'entrejambe du blond. Ce dernier le repoussa de sa propre main et, surement en réponse à son interlocuteur, il se mit à rire. Blaine se figea à cet instant. Ce rire, il aurait pu le reconnaitre entre beaucoup d'autre ... c'était celui de Jeff. Abasourdi, Blaine eut juste le temps de se coller au mur lorsqu'il vit Jeff se retourner et partir dans un des innombrable couloirs de la Dalton Academy, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Le cœur de Blaine battait la chamade. D'un coté, il était soulagé que Jeff ne l'ai pas vu, d'un autre coté, il était heureux de revoir son ami sourire et rire. Mais il était aussi étonné de son rapide rétablissement et, accessoirement, il était curieux de savoir qui était le mystérieux compagnon de Jeff. Pesant le pour et le contre ... il décida finalement d'aller toquer à son ancienne porte, le coté de la curiosité reprenant le dessus.  
Son geste effectué, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne daigne s'ouvrir. Et c'est devant les yeux ébahi de Blaine, qu'apparut un Sebastian vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, apparemment en train de remettre de l'ordre dans .. sa chambre.  
Blaine vit l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de son cadet avant que son sourire narquois n'apparaisse.

- " Blaine ! Tu t'es finalement décidé à larguer ce pot de gel qui te sert de copain afin de tomber dans mes bras ?"

Il accentua sa phrase d'un sourire ultra-bright en s'appuyant négligemment contre l'encadrure.  
Blaine, toujours dans cette phase d'incompréhension qui ressemble plus à du dénie qu'à autre chose, serra les poings en allant droit au but.

- " Qu'est ce que tu fais à Jeff ?"

Le sourire du chanteur s'agrandit alors qu'une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans son regard.

- " Moi je ne lui ait rien fait. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Et puis une chose en entrainant une autre ... tu vois le genre ?"

Blaine secoua la tête, ne croyant pas un traitre mot de Sebastian.

- " Jeff n'est pas comme toi. Il ne saute pas sur n'importe qui !"

Sebastian prit un air faussement offusqué.

- "Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, voyons !"

Son sourire reprit de plus belle devant le visage du hobbit qui se voulait être en colère, mais dont les traits rappelaient juste à s'y méprendre un train à vapeur bouché. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit la parole devant le silence de son ainé.  
- " Bon d'accord peut être que je lui ait laissé sous entendre des choses pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec moi ..."

- " Jeff ne fait pas de coup d'un soir !"

La naïveté du hobbit fit rire le Warbler.

- " Mais Blaine ... on a jamais parlé d'UN soir."

La bouche de Blaine s'arrondit alors qu'il remettait les pièces de puzzle qu'étaient les paroles de Sebastian en place.

- " Tu veux dire que tu joues le mec amoureux pour coucher avec lui ?"

Le leader des Warblers feint un nouveau soupir, une expression ennuyé passant sur son visage.

- " 'jouer' .. tu es bien dur avec moi ..."

Il accentua le mot et finit sa phrase par le sourire que seul Sebastian Smythe est capable de réaliser.  
Pendant ce temps, le corps de Blaine se remplissait peu à peu de rage. Il comprenait ce que faisait Sebastian. Il savait aussi que cela blesserait Jeff à la fin qui serait dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'il ne l'était il y a une semaine. Il rassembla sa colère pour cracher une phrase à Sebastian avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à grand pas :

- "Je ne te laisserais pas faire !"

Et peu importait le moyen qu'il devrait utiliser. Il ferait souffrir Sebastian Smythe avant que celui ci ne fasse souffrir Jeff !

Ce très long prologue se termine avec le fil directeur clairement énoncé : Blaine va faire payer à Sebastian ! Je me demande vraiment comment je vais pouvoir écrire la suite d'un prologue aussi bon ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné l'eau à la bouche on revient très vite avec la suite ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
